Twin Empathy
Twin empathy is the ability to have a natural empathic connection with one's own twin and experience the other's emotions. Characters *Lily Bishop and Jacob Bishop share this ability naturally. *Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins also possesses this ability naturally. *Liam Fallow and Connor Fallow will also possess this ability naturally. *Akihiro Nakamura and Seiji Nakamura will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Lily and Jacob Bishop' In Lily and Jacob's case, the ability is completely passive, works constantly and is uncontrollable. The twins can always sense the other's presence and emotions, and each would know if his or her sibling were hurt or in danger. This therefore allows them both to have a rough knowledge of where their twin is and experience the emotions the other is currently feeling. The bond is strongest when they are near each other, which also allows them to be stronger in physical strength and in the use of their abilities. It means that they always feel the same emotions, and that one would feel the other's pain, and even die if the other were to die. It is impossible for someone to mimic the ability without having his or her own twin to share it with. This empathic connection may also explain why Lily and Jacob share the same abilities, although they both have slightly different variants in some of them. The origins of their ability may be linked to their father's ability to empathetically absorb the abilities of others. 'Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins' Unlike the others who possess this ability, Magda's twin empathy is one sided. She can sense Stephan's emotions at all times, but he cannot sense hers. Her own emotions alter to reflect his. In addition to this, she would feel physical pain if he were hurt, and she would die too if he were killed, but he would not be harmed if she was independently hurt. However, he does share a similar one sided bond to her via his twin telepathy, which enables him to share her thoughts and ideas. 'Liam and Connor Fallow' Liam and Connor's empathic bond is two sided, like Jacob and Lily's. It means that the two twin brothers will always feel the exact same emotions, will know where the other is, and would know instinctively if the other was hurt or in danger. They would both feel the same pain, and would die together, even if only one of them had been physically injured or harmed. The bond is passive and continually active. Unlike with the Bishop twins, the ability doesn't seem to have affected their other abilities, which are different for each brother. 'Akihiro and Seiji Nakamura' Aki and Seiji share the same emotions at all times unless this ability is negated. The ability will be manifested at birth, meaning that they will always have this connection and will never have separate emotions. Each can only be happy if the other is happy, and they will immediately feel the same anger or emotional pain. They could even share physical pain if the injury is severe enough. If one were to die, the other would die seconds later from the shock of the broken bond. Similar Abilities *Bond formation can be used to create such connections, among several other bonds *Linking can create one-sided connections *A mental and physical bond is a similar pre-existing bond *Twin telepathy is a mental connection between twins Category:Abilities